


Yo tampoco me ire

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus dedos largos se aferraron a su camisa cuando lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del humano, buscado un consuelo que nesesito hace años, intentando que el aroma de Stiles suave y picante se mesclara con el suyo,.amargo y fuerte <br/>- Todo esta bien Derek- susurro contra si piel mientras acariciaba su espalda con pasadas largas y suaves - estoy contigo, estamos aqui, vivos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo tampoco me ire

\- Podrías dejar de hacer cosas sin pensar- Derek le grito a Stiles antes de obligarlo a sentarse y correr por el botiquín que el humano tenía en su baño, para volver y encontrarse con Stiles cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido 

-Eres un idiota,Derek -le gruño cuando el lobo se acerco a el y empezaba a subir la manga de su playera hasta llegar al hombro - MAS CUIDADO! BRUTO!- Stiles grito cuando el paño con agua fria toco las partes quemadas de su piel llevándose con ellas el polvo, humo y piel quemada   
\- CALLATE STILES - Derek parecía enojado, no no parecía, estaba ardiendo en rabia y frustración mientras limpiaba el hombro quemado del humano - DEJA DE HACER LAS COSAS A LA LIGERA STILES! Saltar a un edificio en llamas? Enserio? - le recriminó con el ceño fruncido antes de sentir el tacto húmedo de otra gasa que Stiles había tomado aun enojado y empezo a limpiar el hollín de su rostro  
\- claro - solto lleno de sarcasmo y rabia- no me pidas que me quede parado mirando mientras tu arriesgas tu pellejo en un edificio en llamas, eres estúpido si crees que hare eso - su voz fue bajando hasta que no fue mas que un susurro, otra gasa  oscurecida callo al bote de basura seguida de otra  
\- Y tu que crees?, no podria perdonarme si algo te pasara, no podria vivir con eso - suspiro consado aun sintiendo el huno subir por su garganta y el fuego quemandole la piel, eso no fue ni de lejos lo peor, lo peor fue ver a Stiles dentro de las llamas danzando alrededor de su cuerpo amenazando con acabar con el y volverlo humo, la desesperación le subió por todo su cuerpo como la adrenalina,.embriagando sus sentidos , embotellado su cuerpo con sólo un pensamiento en su cabeza tengo que sacar a Stiles de ahí, no podía perderlo no a el, había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida,su família,.su hermana y sus unicos betas, tanto que había llegado a creer que podría serles indiferente, nunca podria ser indiferente si se trataba de Stiles   
\- Y que hay de mi Derek? Si tu mueres, no podria soportar una vida en la que no estés en ella - Stiles miro hacia otro lado esperando que no se notaran lo humedos que estaban sus ojos  - Eres un lobo sacrificado, mártir e idiota, no se ni porqué te quiero tanto

Sus dedos largos se aferraron a su camisa cuando lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del humano, buscado un consuelo que nesesito hace años, intentando que el aroma de Stiles suave y picante se mesclara con el suyo,.amargo y fuerte   
\- Todo esta bien Derek- susurro contra si piel mientras acariciaba su espalda con pasadas largas y suaves - estoy contigo, estamos aqui, vivos  
\- Casi mueres- las palabras le sonaron amargas, Stiles no, porque la vida tenia que ser una desgraciada con el, era lo poco de valor que le quedaba, era lo poquito en su vida que valia la pena, lo que le daba fuerzas para levantarse todos los días,algo tan puro al lado de algo tan corrompido, un lirio al lado de un espinal, - si tu mueres no me quedaría nada,.lo sabes verdad?  
Tomo el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos  
\- Despues de ti no me queda nada ... se que suena egoísta- stiles rodeo sus manos con las suyas- pero por una vez, quiero ser egoísta, quiero pensar que merezco ser feliz, auque no sea cierto - murmuro sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Stiles.  
\- No me pidas que no intente salvarte cuando nesesites ayuda - hablo el humano firmemente apretando sus manos sobre las suyas - porque no lo haré, haría todo por ti  
\- Estare siempre a tu lado Stiles -.susurro contra sus labios antes de atraparlos en un suave beso rodeando su espalda baja con sus brazos atrayendolo hacia el, sin dejar de besarlo ,subiendo sus manos hasta la de Stiles sintiendo el relieve de sus dedos y el pequeño anillo de plata en su dedo anular identico al suyo en su propio dedo  - lo recuerdas?  
\- En las buenas y en las malas - murmuró contra su boca saboreando el sabor a sangre y lagrimas de sus labios pasando una de sus manos por su pecho donde la herida estaba empezando a curarse a un ritmo lento, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo contra la llema de sus dedos  
\- Aun si la muerte nos separa -.Derek sonrio contra el cuello antes de besarlo y levantar el rostro hasta toparse con los.ojos de Stiles   
\- Te amo. Lo sabes verdad?- sonrio el humano apretando el abrazo  
\- Lo se - respondió el lobo acariciando la nariz de Stiles con la suyas mientras pegaba sus frentes - Yo tambien te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto- su voz se ahogó en un momento,.que tan enamorado podía estar alguien, asi como el? Nunca lo suficiente , hasta que punto podria llegar a enamorarse de el   
\- pero tantas emociones me dan hambre, quieres ir al cenar?-sonrio el lobo al notar el aumentó de latidos de Stiles despues de haberle dicho eso, estaban cansados, sucios,.quemado y tenian hambre   
\- Hamburguesas y papas fritas suena algo delicioso- Stiles rompió el abrazo poco q poco ycorrio al hacia su armario para sacar dos conjuntos de ropa, uno mas grande que otro, porque hace poco habia ropa de Derek en la casa de Stiles.y ropa de Stiles en la casa de Derek, estaban comprometidos, solo nesesitaban que stiles tuviera la edad suficiente para poder dar el gran paso  
Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta también porque creia que Stiles se arrepentiria con el tiempo, se aburriría de el o encontraría a alguien mejor.  
Alguien menos roto que el, que pudiera amarlo tanto como Stiles podría llegar a amar, alguien que si lo mereciera   
Se quedo un rato pensando esperando a Stiles desde el filo de la cama con sus manos recargadas sobre sus rodillas, no reaccionó hasta que las frias manos de Stiles lo trajeron a la realidad alzando su rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos  
\- Hey- le llamo el humano - estoy bien,.nunca me voy a ir de tu lado  
Derek sonrio mientras tomaba el conjunto te ropa y besaba despacio la frente de Stile  
\- Gracias, yo tampoco me ire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios? Kudos? Nada? :D


End file.
